Archonor Quests
This is a list of all the quests in Archonor. Keldo Minery and Isaafvan Keep are non-questline areas (no breadcrumbs) although several NPC's mention them. Clydesville is the highest level area, besides Legacia. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Conbridge *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Report to Guard Dale *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Spider Slayer *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Impious Impulse *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Beads of the Wizard *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Cave Explorer *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png On a Limp for Shrimp *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Copper Ore Tin *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Goblins in the Mist *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Gregory the Gubritch *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Sands of Past Times http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Herachim *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Rescuing the Ambassador *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Jewels of Herachim *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Audience With the Shir *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Out and About *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png The Soleless *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Lacking Concentration *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Crumby Business *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Blood Money http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Bellock *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Take Yourself to Work Day *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Rack City, Guard *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Tranquil Gardens *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Ghosts of the Past *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Bone to Pick *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Living Dead *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Jack the Lumberer *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png If You Have the Time... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Talador *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Report! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Planting Our Problems *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png All Up and Around *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png With Great Power... *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Everything's Gone to Waste *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Hail, Lieutenant! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Knights of Talador Justice *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Enforcing the Law... Elsewhere *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Dead Iron Caste *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Sword of Varzon *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Breaking Bad *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Pious Actions http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Vamprook *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png I Need a Cure! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Stall the Problem *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Take This *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png My Own Special Brew *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Raise the Stakes *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Assault Vamprook Manor *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png A Reward in Ernest *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Floaters, Wisps, Mayhem *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Concoction of Storytales *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Power Bites http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Cravin Ridge *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png A Deadly Craving *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Combatant Skills: Cravin Ridge *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Beasts of the Ridge *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Un-Leashed the Problem *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Fireballs of Fire *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Where the Edge of Glory Lies http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Ridgehorn *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png It'd Be a Crate Help *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Horn of the Ridge *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png The Thane Giant, Rothgarr *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png To the Mountains! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Carthian Mountains *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Slithering Madness *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Nuts and Bolts *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Carthian Boulders *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Heading to Clydesville http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Clydesville *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Cart-Way *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Precious Green Apples *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Dead Iron Assailants *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Darion the Dead Iron Zealot *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Demonic Plans *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Clyde's Nuisances *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Unmasking Our Enemies *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Great Iron Circle *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Request of the King http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Keldo Minery *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Pint of the Dwarves *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Running a Business *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Ready Ore Not *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png They're Scorpions! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Needing a Boot? Call Keldo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/24px-Broshield.png Isaafvan Keep *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Fashioned of the Elves *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png From Berries to Trees *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Grace Yourselves *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/c/c1/Broshield.png/16px-Broshield.png Glory of Isaafvan Scrap material *Report to Guard Dale *Beast Killer *The Attack *Slaying Spiders *Note Patch Work *Fixing a Crate *Gregory the Gubritch *Scorpion Prison Cave *Workshop of Talador *The Suffered *Killing Falther *Death Warrants *The Spider's Web *The Tamer *Giant Invasion *The Mace of Tyranna *Fighting for Freedom *Gateway to Corinthus *The Cannons of Corinthus *Tony's Pizza *Witch's Cauldron *Trap Terrorism *Damnoninic the Demon *Crystal Warriors *The Great Rescue *Piranha Peril *Shark Bait *Whale Cannon *The Sea Serpents *Medusa the Gorgon *The Labored *Canon Car Racing *Vampire Hunter *The Scythian Serpent *Daemon's Tower *Crab Crusher *Ground Zero *Swordsman's Trial *Morphin's Maze *Ent in the Backyard *The Head Thief *Miner and Dealer *Klubba's Fight *The Secret World *The Lost Rocker *Fireball *Carthian Boulders *Shieldsmith *Grimm Invasion *Zeppelin Bombing *Ali Rescue *Manhattan Mayhem *Raider's Heist *The Training Camp *Felix Slayer *Cannons of Corinthus II *Spartan Victory *The Banished Alley *Shaudo's Potion *Tesseraconter *Ersen the Ghost *Ghast Exterminator *Jail Guardian *Slayer of Evil Practice *The Fire Caves *Lost Booty *Pirate Diplomat *Hidden Warrior *Deikus's Head